1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug receptacle containing an intermediate flexible element, and more particularly to one having the flexible element provided in the central portion of the protection cover for saving installation space, providing sensitive and balanced flexibility to facilitate movement by the protection cover and faster assembly of the plug receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some of the plug receptacles available in the market are provided with protection covers for the outlets. These protection covers relate to a slide having an outlet or space separately provided on the cover to allow passage by a plug and pin. The cover is provided on the bottom layer of the outlet of the plug receptacle and is separately applied with a restoration force by a flexible element. Under normal conditions, a substantial part of the cover keeps the outlet from sight to prevent ingression of dust and humidity into the receptacle. Upon receiving a plug, the cover is pushed to hold against the flexible element for the opening or the space in the cover to slide below the outlet and admit the pin of the plug. Once the plug leaves the receptacle, the outlet is hidden again by the cover subject to the force applied by the flexible element. However, the flexible element of the prior art being placed by or beneath the cover consumes a large space, prevents easy installation, and is vulnerable to unbalanced flexibility resulting in poor sliding.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a plug receptacle protection cover containing an intermediate flexible element. To achieve the purpose, the flexible element used to push against the cover is provided in the central portion of the cover, instead of by or beneath it, to reduce the installation space as a whole. The present invention also eliminates flexible push askew to achieve more consistent sliding by the cover, and the use of a single piece of cover with intermediate flexible element allows compact assembly of members and easy assembly.